Sorceress and Knight
by Dark Angel Girl 0110
Summary: A new Sorceress is trying to take over the world, and this time Squall recieves help from her two children (NO SQUINOA!)
1. Default Chapter

Sorceress and Knight  
  
By Dark Angel Girl 0110  
  
Hiya, people! I finally decided to start a FF8 fanfic and I really hope you like it :) . By the way, I don't own any of the characters... Oh, wait! Yes I do! Well, at least two of them. They are MY creations! MWUHAHAHAHHAHA!!!! ANYWAY, back to our little fanfic :) .  
  
Chapter 1- New guy on the block  
  
Since Sorceress Ultimecia was defeated, peace has settled on the lands once again. Galbadia Garden is back where it belongs, Trabia Garden was rebuilt and Balamb Garden continued it's routine like nothing ever happened. Squall is now in charge with organizing the SeeD exams and with the students' training, and the rest of the team are in the Garden as well, helping Squall with his duties. Seifer, Raijin and Fujin are back at the Garden too, and are now studying hard for the SeeD written test.  
  
Rinoa "Squall, here is the list with the students who will transfer here for next SeeD exam."  
  
Squall "... So many? (I guess SeeDs became pretty popular after the Second Sorceress War)"  
  
Rinoa "Seems like everybody wants to become a SeeD these days. smiles You know, Seifer is gonna take the SeeD exam, too..."  
  
Squall "Yeah, if he passes the written test..."  
  
Rinoa "You really don't want him around, huh? Well, you know what? Seifer will pass the written part! And I really hope he scores high on the field, too!"  
  
Squall "(why is she doing this?) Rinoa, you know I don't trust him... And you shouldn't either, after everything he's done to you."  
  
Rinoa "Even so! I still think he should get a second chance!"  
  
Squall "... Whatever... But I'd feel better if I knew he wouldn't cause any trouble..."  
  
Rinoa "You're terrible!"  
  
Zell just came into the room "Hey, guys! Wanna grab a bite at the Cafeteria? Irvine, Selphie and Quistis are already there."  
  
Rinoa "Sure! I could really use a break, and I'm sure Squall feels the same way."  
  
Squall "......"  
  
The three take the elevator down to the 1st floor and go towards the Cafeteria. At the Front Gate there was a long line of students waiting to receive permission to enter the Garden. They were all the transferred students from Trabia and Galbadia Gardens. Many of them had already arrived, so the Cafeteria and Dorms were swarming with people. In the Cafeteria there were no more empty tables. Squall, Rinoa and Zell sat down at the table where their friends were, but couldn't help notice the man at the table in the corner. He was sitting alone in the shadow and his black clothes were making him even less visible. Before Squall could finish his thoughts, Seifer, Raijin and Fujin made their way into the Cafeteria. Since all the tables were taken, they headed straight for the table in the corner.  
  
Seifer "Are these seats taken?"  
  
Man "Yes."  
  
Fujin "SURPRISING"  
  
Raijin "Fujin's right, ya know!? If they're taken, who's sittin' here?"  
  
Man "I am."  
  
Seifer "Hey, I tried to be nice!" pulls out his gunblade "But now you're pissin' me off!"  
  
Man jumps up from his seat and takes out his dagger "Don't mess with me, pretty-boy!"  
  
Now Squall and the gang (who were all watching the unexpected scene) can finally get a good look at this strange new character. He was tall, had a long blonde hair, green eyes and was around 17 years of age. He wasn't wearing the Garden uniform, so they assumed he had just transferred here.  
  
Seifer laughs "You wanna fight me with that toothpick!?"  
  
Man "Why don't you come a little closer, so I can show you just WHAT I can do with this toothpick!"  
  
Fujin "STOP!"  
  
Raijin "Yeah, Seifer, leave him alone... You're gonna get in trouble, ya know!?"  
  
Seifer "..." turns around and attempts to leave  
  
Man "Haha! Didn't think you'd get scared so easily..."  
  
Seifer "That's it!" pulls out his gunblade once again, but before he can strike, Squall stops him  
  
Squall "That's enough, you two! You better behave yourselves from now on, unless you wanna get thrown out of the Garden!"  
  
Man "... Fine..." sits down on the same chair and in the same position  
  
Seifer "Why don't you mind your own buisness, Squall!? I've got something to settle with this guy here..."  
  
Squall "It IS my buisness if you start fights everywhere in the Garden!"  
  
Seifer "... Let's go, guys..."  
  
Fujin "AFFIRMATIVE"  
  
Raijin "Yeah, we got nottin' to do here, ya know!?" they all leave  
  
Squall "Quistis, Seifer will be penalized for breaking Garden Regulations. You take care of that."  
  
Quistis "... Ok."  
  
Squall turns to the guy in the corner "As for you... I'm gonna let you go this time, since you just came to this Garden and you're not yet familiarized with the rules around here. But remember : You're not allowed to bring weapons in the Cafeteria, and the place destined for fighting around here is the Training Center. Next time you won't get away with just another warning!"  
  
Man "Right, thanx for the tip..."  
  
Squall "(what's his problem!?)" goes back to the others  
  
As soon as Squall sits down on his chair, the man stands up and leaves the Cafeteria.  
  
All "???"  
  
Squall "(He's gonna be a problem...)"  
  
Yaaaay! Just finished my first chapter! So, how'd you like it??? Reviews, please!!! 


	2. Roommates

Chapter 2- Roommates  
  
Seifer, Raijin and Fujin went to Seifer's room, in the Dorms.  
  
Seifer sits down on his bed "Damn! Squall won't get off my case... I can't make a step without him breathing down my neck!"  
  
Fujin "REST"  
  
Raijin "Yeah, Fujin's right, ya know!? You should get some rest. Squall won't go on like this once you become a SeeD, ya know!?"  
  
Seifer "... You think?"  
  
Fujin "YES"  
  
Raijin "Hey, Seifer, I heard you were getting' a new roommate, ya know!? Wonder what's he gonna be like."  
  
Seifer "..."  
  
Raijin "Well, we'll see you later, ya know!?"  
  
Fujin "BYE!" the two walk out of the room, leaving Seifer alone with his thoughts  
  
Seifer "... New roommate... Wonderful!" lies down on his bed  
  
After a few minutes, Seifer hears footsteps on the hallway. "(some guy must be lookin' for his room)". He gets up and looks out the window. His room had a beautiful view of the shores of Balamb. Watching the sea calmed him down. A few seconds later, someone walks into Seifer's room.  
  
Seifer turns around "!!!"  
  
Man "No way!!! Don't tell me YOU're my roommate!"  
  
Seifer "Don't worry, I'm not thrilled with the idea, either!"  
  
Man throws his bags on the empty bed "... Great!... The name's Lani Synne, and I think we'll get along as long as you just stay outta my way."  
  
Seifer is furious "Well, I'm Seifer Almasy, and you'd better behave while I'm around, unless you want me to add a scar to that pretty forehead of yours!"  
  
Lani "Just try it!"  
  
Rinoa just walked into the room "HUH!? You're Seifer's new roommate!?! (This isn't good at all...)"  
  
Lani grins to Seifer "Girlfriend?"  
  
Seifer "Nah, we've been good friends since we were kids."  
  
Lani sits down on his bed "Heh, thought so... Heard she's Leonheart's property..."  
  
Rinoa "Excuse me!!?? That wasn't a very nice thing to say, you know!"  
  
Lani "... I wasn't trying to be nice..."  
  
Rinoa "... Well, anyway! I came here to ask you two to be careful... Squall's got his eye on Seifer, and if you make any more scenes you'll both get thrown out!" turns around, intending to leave, but remembers something and turns back to Lani "Hey, by the way, what's your name?"  
  
Lani "... Lani... you're that Galbadian girl... Rinoa, right?"  
  
Rinoa "Yeah, how'd you know?"  
  
Lani "... I have my ways..."  
  
Rinoa "(What...?)... Uh... yeah, whatever... See you later, Seifer!"  
  
Seifer "See ya!"  
  
After Rinoa left the room, Lani took a book out of his bag and started reading. Seifer was a bit surprised... he didn't expect to see a guy like that reading in his pass-time. Since there wasn't anything else for him to do, Seifer tried again to get some sleep. A few hours later, when he woke up, his roommate was nowhere in sight.  
  
It was afternoon. Rinoa was helping Squall sort the files of all the new students. Zell was in the Training Center. Selphie and Irvine were working on organizing the party after the SeeD exam. Quistis was walking down the main hall, thinking. She was wondering where will Squall send all the SeeD candidates to give the field exam... There weren't any disturbances anywhere, and it didn't seem like some would break out anytime soon. As she was passing the Library, her eyes met an unexpected sight. She stopped and went near the bench just outside the Library.  
  
Quistis "Well, I have to admit, I never thought you'd be such a dedicated student."  
  
Lani answers without taking his eyes off the books "I'm just full of surprises, aren't I?... It's really simple actually: I came here to become a SeeD, and that's exactly what I'm gonna do... If I have to study to achieve my goal, then I'll study..."  
  
Quistis "What about the problems you've been having with Seifer? They could stop you from reaching your goal just as much as not studying."  
  
Lani finally stops reading and looks Quistis in the eye "That's different, Instructor. I don't like it when people invade my personal space without a real reason... especially if they're tough-guy wannabes..."  
  
Quistis "So, that's what you think of Seifer?"  
  
Lani "Isn't it obvious? He lost to you guys every time in the Second Sorceress War, and yet still he's acting like he's the toughest guy in the Garden... And now, if you don't mind, I'd like to get back to my studying."  
  
Quistis "Not at all... Go right ahead."  
  
The Instructor left Lani with his books and went on ahead to continue her walk. ("Seifer... Tough-guy wannabe... Maybe he's right?...")  
  
Woo! Another chapter done! Am I getting good at this? You tell me... in you reviews!!! You haven't forgotten to send me a review... have you? 


	3. Competition

Chapter 3- Competition  
  
After the talk with Lani, Quistis decided to go ask Squall about the SeeD field exam. As she entered the office, the Instructor noticed that Irvine, Selphie and Zell were there too.  
  
Squall "Ok, what happened?"  
  
Selphie "Well, we were just talking about the SeeD exam and we realized that no one has any idea about where it's gonna be held."  
  
Irvine "Yeah, like where are you gonna send all the candidates?"  
  
Quistis "(So I'm not the only one who was worried about this...)"  
  
Squall "As you all know, Galbadia cut off all communication with the outer continents about two weeks ago."  
  
Zell "Hey, that's when Allora Grayhart became president, right?"  
  
Squall "Exactly."  
  
Selphie "But what does this have to do with the exam?"  
  
Rinoa "Well, the president of Esthar believes that Galbadia is preparing for war and that they'll start with Esthar this time."  
  
Irvine "I get it! Like, if they take Esthar out first, the other nations will be to discouraged to put up much of a fight."  
  
Quistis "But why start another war so soon? There must be a reason for all this."  
  
Zell "Oh, man... Don't tell me we'll have to fight another psycho that wants to take over the world."  
  
Rinoa "No, Zell... Quistis is right: it's more than just world domination this time... Allora isn't the type who would sacrifice everything for personal power."  
  
Irvine "Hey, Squall, you still haven't told us about the mission."  
  
Squall "(If you would only let me speak...) ... President Loire asked us to send him some reinforcements, since his army hasn't fully recovered after the Second Sorceress War."  
  
Selphie "Heeeey! That means we get to go to Esthar! Woo-hoo!"  
  
Back to Seifer's room...  
  
Raijin "What's up, Seifer?"  
  
Fujin "... ROOMMATE?"  
  
Seifer "Dunno where he went... And I don't really wanna find out..."  
  
Raijin "Tell us what he's like, ya know!?"  
  
Seifer "... It's that guy from the Cafeteria..."  
  
Fujin "WHAT!?"  
  
Raijin "No way!"  
  
Seifer "Hey, you guys wanna go to the Training Center?"  
  
Fujin "AFFIRMATIVE"  
  
Raijin "Good idea, ya know!?"  
  
The three made their way to the Training Center and entered just when Lani was giving the final blow to a T-Rexaur. After the monster fell dead to the ground, the student turned around and saw Seifer with his 'posse'.  
  
Lani smiles "Gee, you're a little late... I already killed 5 T- Rexaurs."  
  
Seifer is angry "Care to try that with me?"  
  
Lani evil smile "Sure, but I could get thrown out of the Garden for hurting you too much."  
  
Seifer "We'll see about that!"  
  
A battle begins between the two. Lani successfully dodges Seifer's attacks, and was just about to counterattack when Squall and the gang enter the Training Center.  
  
Quistis "Oh no, those two are at it again!"  
  
Rinoa runs in between them "Stop it!"  
  
Lani stops in the middle of his attack, right before his dagger would hurt Rinoa "GEEZ, DON'T EVER DO THAT AGAIN! I COULD HAVE KILLED YOU!!!"  
  
Rinoa just realizes what could've happened "Oh... Well, I had to stop you somehow..." tries to smile  
  
Squall "If anything, this is your fault! I thought I told you two to cut that out!"  
  
Lani innocent smile that is just so fake "Hey, you told me I could fight in the Training Center."  
  
Squall "Yeah, but I didn't tell you to kill your partner while you're here!"  
  
Lani same smile "Well, he's still standing isn't he?"  
  
(Quistis is laughing in the background and Zell is shaking his fists in anger.)  
  
Squall "Would he still be if Rinoa hadn't come in between you?"  
  
Lani grins and turns to Seifer "Heh... I dunno..."  
  
Seifer "WHAT!? I can take you any day! You'll see next time..."  
  
Squall "No, he won't because there isn't gonna be a next time!"  
  
Lani "Oh, you think?..." everyone watches him as he walks out of the Training Center  
  
Squall "(... What's up with this guy...?)"  
  
Quistis to Seifer, Raijin and Fujin "Well now, I suggest you three get back to your learning since tomorrow at 0900 hours is the written test."  
  
Seifer "... Well, you heard the Instructor, guys... Let's go..."  
  
(Fujin "...SEIFER?" Raijin "Sometin's gotta be wrong with him, ya know!?")  
  
Well, I don't know about you people, but I like my work so far! And also, I wanna know what you think about it! Please review!!! 


	4. The written test

Chapter 4- The written test  
  
The night passed by without any special events. Lani and Seifer stopped talking to eachother since the incident in the Training Center. The only person who seemed to have a lot on her mind was Rinoa. It was after midnight and she was still looking out the window.  
  
Rinoa "(... Was he... really worried?... Would he have reacted the same if someone else was in my place?... I don't even know him, how could I answer these questions!? And... and why am I thinking this?... I guess his reaction surprised me... he just seems so ready to kill without blinking anytime, that I couldn't believe he might be worried about actually doing it... He's pretty weird... Wonder what'll happen next...?...)"  
  
It's 8 AM. When Seifer woke up, his roommate had already left. A knock on the door and his friends' appearance made Seifer snap out of his thoughts.  
  
Raijin "Mornin' Seifer!"  
  
Seifer "Hey, guys!"  
  
Fujin "READY?"  
  
Seifer "Yeah... Let's grab a bite at the Cafeteria before the exam."  
  
Raijin "Good idea! I'm starving, ya know!?"  
  
The Cafeteria wasn't so crowded this time. Squall and the others were having breakfast as well, and Lani was once again in his dark little corner. He was there before anyone else, and Rinoa couldn't help noticing Lani's smile when they came in.  
A half hour later, they all get up and go to class. Squall and Quistis were arranging the test subjects and the others were walking around the classroom, making sure no student would try to cheat on the test.  
At 9 AM all students received the test paper. The subjects were pretty hard. Seifer looked around the classroom. Most of the students were thinking or looking out the window. Raijin was in the middle of some intense thinking. Fujin was writing something, but she didn't seem to be sure that she was giving the right answer. One more look around the classroom...  
  
Seifer "(Damn! That Lani guy never stopped writing since we were given the test papers... I can't lose to him!)" starts thinking and writing down answers on his test paper  
  
One hour later Squall and Quistis gathered all the students' papers. The results were to be given after lunch.  
The last ones to leave the classroom were Squall and the others. They took the test papers in Squall's office and started correcting them.  
  
Zell "Yo, Squall! Here's that loser-guy's paper! Let's correct this one first."  
  
Squall "(... Loser-guy?... Oh, he must be talking about Lani...) ... Fine."  
  
Rinoa "Hey, here's Seifer's paper! I wanna see how he did!"  
  
Squall "... Whatever..."  
  
In about two hours they were done correcting all the students' test papers. After lunch, they had all the students gather in the classroom to get the results.  
  
Quistis "Now I'll be announcing all those who passed and their grades:  
Jamie- 50 Pt.  
Sarah- 55 Pt.  
Jessie- 60 Pt.  
Mark- 60 Pt.  
Sean- 73 Pt.  
Julian- 79 Pt.  
Raijin- 81 Pt.  
Gabrielle- 82 Pt.  
Alex- 85 Pt.  
Fujin- 95 Pt.  
There are only two students who passed with 100 Pt.- Seifer Almasy and Lani Synne. I must say that I am impressed."  
  
Squall "All those who passed have no classes tomorrow since the field exam is in two days. I recommend training and reviewing all information about the mission. Dismissed."  
Everyone left the classroom. Squall and the gang decided to hang out around the Quad, who has recently been remodeled into a recreation area.  
  
Rinoa taking a look around "This place sure looks better now..."  
  
Selphie "I still think we should have left it the way it was..."  
  
Irvine "Hey, like we can still hold concerts and events here."  
  
Quistis "But seriously, what do you think the Galbadians are up to?"  
  
Zell "It's gotta be somethin' serious..."  
  
Voice "Oh, you don't know!? They want to retrieve the Lunatic Pandora from Esthar."  
  
They all turned their heads to where the voice came from and stared in amazement. On the bench right next to theirs Lani was quietly reading his book.  
  
Squall "... And how do you know that?"  
  
Lani stops reading "I'm from Galbadia Garden, you know... There have been lots of rumors even before this whole thing started. Back at that Garden I had lots of friends that always knew just what was going on in Deling City... The Galbadian army had their eyes on Lunatic Pandora for some time now... To tell the truth, I'm surprised they waited so much before taking initiative."  
  
Rinoa "But what are they planing to do with it? I mean, even if they wanted to cause a Lunar Cry they'd have to get Lunatic Pandora at Tears' Point, and there's no way the President of Esthar would allow such a thing..."  
  
Lani "Come on!... Why do you think Allora became president? She developed a way to make the Crystal Pillar attract monsters anywhere. Don't you realize how strong the Galbadian army would become with thousands of monsters on their side!?"  
  
Squall "... We gotta tell President Loire right away. Let's go!"  
  
REVIEW!!! REVIEW!!! REVIEW!!! 


	5. Rivals to the end

Chapter 5- Rivals to the end  
  
After spending a few more hours at the Quad, reading, Lani went to his room, in the Dorms. Seifer was there, polishing his gunblade. They still said nothing to eachother. Lani went to look out the window. The fresh sea breeze took his mind off things for a while.  
A few minutes later, Rinoa comes into the room.  
  
Rinoa "Hi, Seifer!"  
  
Seifer "Hey!... What's up?"  
  
Rinoa "Just came to congratulate you on your perfect score."  
  
Seifer "Oh, thanks!"  
  
Rinoa "You know, Squall still can't believe you did so good!"  
  
Seifer "Well, it's like him to be that way... especially when it comes to me."  
  
Lani "... I'm outta here..." leaves the room  
  
Rinoa "Uh... What just happened?"  
  
Seifer "Oh, he does that sometimes."  
  
Rinoa "Really? Well I've never seen him do it... Any idea where he went?"  
  
Seifer "Probably to the Training Center, since he didn't take his book with him... You're not thinking of going after him, are you?"  
  
Rinoa "Actually, I am. I need to make sure I didn't upset him, and besides, there was something I've been meaning to ask him."  
  
Seifer "... Rinoa..."  
  
Rinoa "Don't worry!" runs out of the room  
  
It was already around 11 PM when Rinoa made her way to the Training Center. The Garden seemed deserted. She entered the Training Center... Lani was nowhere in sight. She went further away. Before she could realize what was going on, a T-Rexaur attacked. One tail hit and Rinoa, taken by surprise, fell down on the floor. As the beast was preparing to attack again, Lani ran in front of Rinoa, taking the hit in her place. Two more seconds and a dagger hit ended the monster's life.  
The young man carried Rinoa, who had passed out cold, in the Secret Area.  
  
Rinoa slowly waking up "What... happened?... Lani?..."  
  
Lani "Yeah... You feeling ok?"  
  
Rinoa "Sort of... My leg hurts though... I'm not sure I can walk."  
  
Lani "That's not gonna be a problem; I can carry you outta here..."  
  
Rinoa can finally open her eyes "Hey, you're... bleeding!?"  
  
Lani "Oh, this? It's just a scratch..."  
  
Rinoa "Haha! You sound just like someone I know!"  
  
Lani "Don't compare me to Seifer, ok? Or to Squall... What were you doing here all alone anyway? You should know it's not safe."  
  
Rinoa "Well... I knew you were here..."  
  
Lani "You were counting on MY help? I'm flattered. But you still didn't answer my question."  
  
Rinoa "I came after you to make sure you weren't upset because of me."  
  
Lani "Huh? Upset because of you? Howcome?"  
  
Rinoa "Well... The way you left when I was talking to Seifer..."  
  
Lani "Oh, that... Heh... I left because I thought the situation was awkward enough between you guys without me being around."  
  
Rinoa "What do you mean?"  
  
Lani "Come on! It's obvious you guys dated for a while and now you're trying to be friends."  
  
Rinoa "You really know everything, don't you!?"  
  
Lani "Hehehe... Actually... I do!" smiles  
  
Both hear voices from inside the Training Center.  
  
Squall "Rinoa! RINOA!!!"  
  
Seifer "Maybe she left."  
  
Squall "And went where? She's not in her room, so she's gotta be here!"  
  
Seifer "... Rinoa!"  
  
Rinoa yells from inside the Secret Area "Over here, Squall!"  
  
In less then a minute Squall and Seifer made their way into the Secret Area.  
  
Squall sees the shape Rinoa was in "What did you do to Rinoa, you bastard!?"  
  
Seifer pulls out his gunblade "I'm gonna make you pay!"  
  
Lani is furious "What did I do to Rinoa!?!? I saved her from getting killed by a T-Rexaur, that's what I did! Gee, Squall, if she's so precious howcome you weren't here to protect her!? And you, Seifer... What the hell were you thinking, letting her go on her own like this!?... You know what? Just forget it! I'm going to bed..." runs off, leaving Squall and Seifer to take care of Rinoa  
  
The next morning, when Seifer woke up, Lani was sitting on his bed, reading. He stood up.  
  
Seifer "Hey, Lani..."  
  
Lani takes his eyes off the book "Yeah?"  
  
Seifer "I let Rinoa go on her own last night because I trust her... The only way she can have faith in herself and stick around here is if we believe in her skills as a fighter."  
  
Lani "......... I didn't know that... But still..."  
  
Seifer "I know... I understand your point of view and I want you to understand mine..."  
  
Lani "..."  
  
Heeey? How'd you like my fanfic so far? Send me your reviews!!! 


	6. Before the field exam

Chapter 6- Before the field exam  
  
I'll be here... I'm not coming back.  
I'll be 'waiting' here...  
Squall, I've found somebody else. I'll be waiting for you... so if you come here, you'll find me...  
I promise...  
... You're impossible...  
  
One day before the final exam... Squall, Quistis, Zell and Selphie were to lead the exam, so they were busy preparing everything. Irvine still had some details to take care of for the SeeD Inauguration Party. Rinoa was walking around the Garden.  
  
Rinoa "(... ... ... Last night didn't turn out so well at all... Lani was furious... And he was right... Maybe I should go talk to him... Yeah, at least to see if his wound is ok now...)"  
  
The black-haired girl stopped a second to look around, then started running towards the Quad.  
  
Rinoa "What are you reading?"  
  
Lani takes his eyes off the book and smiles "The Sorceress' Knight- scenario edition"  
  
Rinoa sits down next to Lani "How is it?"  
  
Lani "I like it."  
  
Rinoa "You know, I always wanted to read this book, but I never had a chance... Maybe I can borrow it from you when you're done reading?"  
  
Lani "Sure. Hey, I see your leg's doing fine now."  
  
Rinoa "Yup. Squall rushed me to the Infirmary last night... What about you? You never had a doctor take a look at your wound..."  
  
Lani "Ah, it's fine... Really! I cleaned it up last night and now it's starting to heal."  
  
Rinoa "You know, there was something I wanted to ask you last night, but I never got a chance to do it..."  
  
Lani "Oh? What is it?"  
  
Rinoa "You remember that time when you fought Seifer in the Training Center... I came in between you two and you almost stabbed me by accident... You seemed totally scared that something like that could have really happened... I've been meaning to ask you: Did you really care?"  
  
Lani "Of course... Why would you think I didn't?"  
  
Rinoa "I don't know... You just seem so ready to kill at anytime... I didn't think killing meant anything to you..."  
  
Lani "Do I really seem that way?... I guess it's because I had to do a lot of fighting so far... and for me it's always been 'kill or be killed' ..."  
  
Rinoa "Oh... So I guess you would have reacted the same with anybody else..."  
  
Lani "Yeah..."  
  
Rinoa "..."  
  
Lani evil smile "Were you expecting a different answer?"  
  
Rinoa turns red "What!? No!"  
  
Lani "Haha... Yes you were... you turned red... Well... stands up ... Maybe I lied..." walks away to exit the Quad  
  
Rinoa was speechless... What else could she have said? She never had the courage to admit to herself that she likes him, and he found that out even before she could decide to let him know...  
  
Seifer had walked into the Quad just on time to catch the last few sentences that Rinoa and Lani exchanged. He walked up to her.  
  
Seifer "Rinoa... What's going on?..."  
  
Rinoa "Hm? What to you mean?" tries to look innocent (she wasn't ready to tell any other people about this... even if they were her friends...)  
  
Seifer "I heard the last part of your conversation... Do you... really like him?..."  
  
Rinoa "I... I don't know... I guess..."  
  
Seifer "Well, you'd better make up your mind... Squall isn't gonna be to happy to hear this..."  
  
Rinoa "... Things went pretty cold between me and Squall... If he hadn't pushed me away from him, maybe this wouldn't have happened...?..."  
  
The preparations for the field exam were ready. Selphie went to help Irvine with the final adjustments for the party. It was about lunch time when Squall, Zell and Quistis made their way to the Cafeteria. Rinoa was already there, talking to Seifer. They all sit down at the same table.  
  
Rinoa "Hey, guys! Everything ready for the exam?"  
  
Quistis "Yes. All we need now is to rest up a bit before it starts."  
  
Zell "That isn't gonna be a problem... The exam is only tomorrow."  
  
Selphie just came in the Cafeteria with Irvine "Hey, hey! What did I miss?"  
  
Squall "Nothing much... We were just saying that we have plenty of time to rest."  
  
Selphie "Well, I don't know about you guys, but I'm gonna turn in early tonight... I'm beat..."  
  
After lunch things were pretty calm. Lani was nowhere to be found until about 8 PM, when he came to bed. They were all to tired and nervous about the field exam to argue or even to talk. Tomorrow was gonna be a tough day for all of them...  
  
Ahh... What can I say?... Send me your reviews, will ya??? 


	7. The SeeD field exam

Chapter 7- The SeeD field exam  
  
It was morning. All the students were gathered around the Directory and Squall announced the teams. Lani, Seifer and Fujin were in Squad A, under Squall's supervision. After all the candidates were divided into teams, each instructor began the mission briefing.  
  
Squall "Ok, now pay attention! Your job is to secure Odine's Laboratory. There is valuable information there, so your failure can cause the downfall of Esthar. Handle your mission with extreme caution and ask for backup if, for some reason, you lose control over the situation."  
  
Seifer "Like that's really gonna happen..."  
  
Squall "... Oh, and the squad leader will be Lani."  
  
Seifer "..."  
  
Squall "Any questions?"  
  
Irvine "Am I late?"  
  
Seifer "Huh? What are YOU doing here!?"  
  
Irvine "Didn't Squall tell you?"  
  
Squall "... (I forgot...)"  
  
Irvine "Like, I'm here to make sure no info leaves Dr. Odine's Lab."  
  
Squall "Remember, Irvine: Do NOT interfere unless the situation is out of control."  
  
Irvine "Hey, I know! I let them fight as long as everything's ok; should things get too dangerous I'll move in and, like, take care of things for them."  
  
Squall "Right. Good luck to you all."  
  
Lani "Ha... What a joke... You don't trust us one bit and you'd rather have us all fail the exam, but yet still you wish us luck..."  
  
Squall "..."  
  
Seifer "..."  
  
Fujin "..."  
  
Irvine "Well, are we goin' or what?"  
  
All the candidates and supervisors were transported to different parts of Esthar via the Ragnarok. Squall, Rinoa and Quistis were dropped off at Tears' Point, to guard the Lunatic Pandora along with Squad D, Squad C was dropped off at the Sorceress Memorial, Squad B at the Lunar Gate, Selphie and Zell along with the Esthar army was protecting the Esthar City. Finally, Lani, Seifer, Fujin and Irvine were dropped off at Odine's Laboratory.  
  
Within the half hour Squad A got rid of all the Galbadian Soldiers around the Laboratory.  
  
Fujin "... STANDBY..."  
  
Seifer "It's as boring as hell over here... They should have sent us at Tears' Point, where all the action is..."  
  
Lani "You should be thankful they didn't send us at the Sorceress Memorial, or at the Lunar Gate... Galbadia has no interest there, so those squads won't see any action at all..."  
  
Seifer "...... Damn!... It's too quiet!"  
  
Fujin "LISTEN!"  
  
Seifer "... Voices... and footsteps."  
  
Lani "Reinforcements... Get ready!"  
  
Irvine "Sounds like there's a whole legion comin' this way..."  
  
The army was getting close to the Laboratory, but failed to notice yet the four students who were ready to fight.  
  
Galbadian Soldier "Sir, we are approaching Odine's Laboratory. Many of Esthar's secrets are kept in there..."  
  
Galbadian Officer "We have no buisness there!"  
  
(Seifer "Damn! I knew it!")  
  
Soldier "But sir, Galbadia would have a huge advantage over Esthar if- "  
  
Officer "Sorceress Alia's orders, boy. We are heading for Tears' Point; move out!"  
  
Soldier #2 "Yes, sir!"  
  
Soldier #3 "Yessir!"  
  
Soldier "... Yessir..." all soldiers start running away from the Laboratory  
  
Seifer "Sorceress Alia!?"  
  
Irvine "Hey, like, weren't they under the command of President Allora?"  
  
Seifer "They were..."  
  
Irvine "... Guess there's a new sorceress in town... Some news, eh?"  
  
Lani "..." turns around and walks away, thinking  
  
Fujin "SEIFER!" points at the squad leader  
  
Seifer "Huh?... Now YOU wouldn't happen to know anything about this, now would you!?"  
  
Before Lani could answer Seifer's question a 16-year-old girl came running towards Odine's Laboratory. Noticing the students, she hesitated, but after taking a good look at them she resumed her running until she came close enough. Now they could get a good look at her. She had a long, brown hair, green eyes and two revolvers were hanging off both sides of her thick belt. She had a necklace with a black cross around her neck, just like Lani.  
  
Girl "Lani!? You've... joined SeeD? Mother is gonna kill you!"  
  
Lani so far he was facing backwards to the direction she came from and now finally turns around "... Maia... What are you doing here? I thought I told you to stay out of this!"  
  
Maia "When have I ever listened to you!? But now I'm not the one you should worry about..."  
  
Irvine "Hey, you two... know eachother?"  
  
Lani "... Yes..."  
  
Maia "Yup. So you guys are SeeDs? I heard Esthar asked for your help against the Galbadian forces, huh?"  
  
Seifer "Well you seem to know a lot about this... gives a short look in Lani's direction and turns right back to Maia Actually, we're SeeD candidates."  
  
Irvine "And, like, I'm just here to make sure they don't screw up."  
  
Maia "Haha! Really? Wow... I might have joined SeeD too if this guy here turns to Lani would have told me what he was planning to do..."  
  
Irvine "Well, it's not too late... We could always use someone like you"  
  
Lani fires of hell in his eyes "You leave her alone, cowboy!!!" reaches for his dagger  
  
Irvine "Hey, hey, hey, take it easy!"  
  
Maia evil smile to Lani turns to Irvine "Don't mind him... Hey, I didn't catch your name."  
  
Lani pouts and turns his back to her "Maybe that's 'cause he never said it..."  
  
Irvine smiles to her "I'm Irvine... Very pleased to meet you."  
  
Maia smiles back "Likewise... Hey, how 'bout you guys?" turns to Seifer and Fujin  
  
Seifer "... I'm Seifer..."  
  
Fujin "FUJIN"  
  
Lani turns around to face them is angry at Maia "Ok, now that the introductions are over, will you get out of here!?"  
  
Maia "Trying to get rid of me as fast as possible, huh? Well that's too bad for you, 'cause I intend to stick around for a while! I can stay, right Irvine?"  
  
Lani is boiling inside "NO, YOU CAN NOT!!!"  
  
Maia "I'm sorry, but from what I understand Irvine has the most authority, so he decides whether I can stay or not! turns to Irvine "Well? Can I stay? Pleeeease?"  
  
Irvine "Sure."  
  
Maia "Haha! Thanks!" sticks out her tongue to Lani  
  
A few seconds later, the Ragnarok landed near Odine's Laboratory and Squall came out.  
  
Squall "Everything under control here?"  
  
Seifer "Of course."  
  
Squall "Good. The Galbadians have retreated, we can go back to Garden now. finally notices Maia What is an outsider doing here, Irvine?"  
  
Irvine "She was wondering around when Galbadia was attacking; we couldn't just leave her to them."  
  
Squall "... Ok, but now it's safe, so she can be on her way."  
  
Maia "Hey, hold on! You wanna know just WHAT is going on in Galbadia?"  
  
Lani "Maia, shut up!"  
  
Maia to Lani "You shut up! to Squall Well? Do you wanna know what Sorceress Alia is up to?"  
  
Squall "... Sorceress Alia?"  
  
Irvine "Hey, like, we heard a couple of soldiers talking about her."  
  
Seifer "Yeah, they said she had ordered the attack again Esthar."  
  
Squall "... Fine... You can come back to Garden with us. We'll hold a meeting after we announce the results of the SeeD exam."  
  
Everyone enters the Ragnarok, more or less happy about Squall's decision...  
  
Well? Well? What do you think? Sent me your reviews pleeeease!!!! 


	8. Secrets

Chapter 8- Secrets  
  
Back at Balamb Garden...  
  
Squall "Alright, all students who took today's field exam have free time until we announce the results."  
  
All the candidates start walking away.  
  
Maia "Um, what about me?"  
  
Squall "We'll hold a meeting with all SeeDs after we announce the results."  
  
Maia "I know that, but where am I supposed to go until the meeting?"  
  
Irvine "She can rest in my room."  
  
Squall "(Leaving her alone with Irvine might not be such a good idea...) ... Rinoa, why don't you keep her company."  
  
Rinoa "Ok."  
  
Quistis "Good idea, Squall."  
  
Zell "Let's go."  
  
Selphie "Yeah!"  
  
Irvine "Hey, hey, hey, fellas..." Squall, Quistis, Selphie and Zell walk away towards the Elevator  
  
Rinoa "Well? Aren't we going?"  
  
In Irvine's room. Irvine was looking out the window, and the girls were sitting on his bed.  
  
Maia "Hey, Rinoa... Do you know Lani?"  
  
Rinoa "Yeah..."  
  
Irvine "Of course she does: he's the guy she wants to dump Squall for."  
  
Maia "Woo! Really???"  
  
Rinoa "What!?!? NO! Who told you that???"  
  
Irvine "Heh.. Heard it from Seifer."  
  
Rinoa "I should have know he'd spread such a rumor..."  
  
Irvine "Say, Maia... Now that you brought him up... Are you guys... like... together or something?"  
  
Maia "Me and Lani... together!? starts laughing Does it really seem like we are???"  
  
Irvine "Well... kinda..."  
  
Rinoa "..."  
  
Maia to Rinoa "Heeey! You really like him, don't you!? Well no, we're not together, we're just... brothers."  
  
Rinoa "WHAT???"  
  
Irvine "HUH!? Well, that explains a lot."  
  
Rinoa "You guys mind if I go see Seifer? He's probably convinced that Squall won't allow him to become a SeeD... I wanna cheer him up a little."  
  
Irvine "Sure, go ahead." Rinoa leaves the room  
  
Maia "She's gonna see Seifer?..."  
  
Irvine "He's Lani's roommate."  
  
Maia "Oh, that explains it... Hey... Why did you let me stay with you guys? Did you just wanna annoy Lani, or did you REALLY want me to stick around?"  
  
Irvine "Well-"  
  
Selphie just came into the room "Heeey!... Where's Rinoa!?"  
  
Maia "She went to talk to Seifer."  
  
Selphie "... To Seifer?"  
  
Irvine "That's what she said, but we know she actually went to see Lani."  
  
Selphie "Tee-hee! I knew that! Hey, Irvy, Squall said to call on you. We're about to announce who passed the exam and he said you should be there too."  
  
Maia "Can I come?"  
  
Selphie "... I guess..."  
  
Irvine "Sure, come on!" (Selphie thump, thump)  
  
In Seifer and Lani's room. Rinoa just walked in. Both Seifer and Lani were sitting on their beds, not saying a word.  
  
Rinoa "Hey! Why the long faces?"  
  
Seifer "... Squall won't let me become a SeeD..."  
  
Lani "... What else? Maia showed up in the worst possible time..."  
  
Rinoa "Hey, I understand she's our sister, Lani."  
  
Seifer "Hahahaha! Why am I not surprised?"  
  
Lani "... ... I can't believe she told you... I thought she'd at least be smart enough to shut up about this..."  
  
Rinoa "Oh, come on! What's so bad about us knowing that?!"  
  
Lani "..."  
  
Squall on intercom "All SeeD candidates, please report to the 2F hallway; we'll be announcing the field exam results."  
  
Lani "..." stands up and walks towards the exit  
  
Seifer "Time to be humiliated once again..." follows Lani  
  
Rinoa "... What is going on with him...?..." follows the two  
  
On the 2F Hallway.  
  
Squall "After we announce the results, all members of SeeD are to take part in a meeting. After that, we'll begin the SeeD Inauguration Party."  
  
Quistis "The students who passed today's exam are: Martin, from Squad D, Raijin, from Squad B, Fujin, from Squad A, Gabrielle, from Squad B, Lani, from Squad A, and Seifer, from Squad A. Congratulations to all."  
  
Squall "Now, all members of SeeD please follow me to my office; we will hold the meeting there." (yes, Squall had a very big office)  
  
In Squall's office.  
  
Squall "Go ahead, Maia."  
  
Maia "Right... Well, this is what is REALLY going on in Galbadia."  
  
Lani sigh "... Well, I guess it's for the best..."  
  
A bunch of SeeDs "???"  
  
Maia "Allora is actually under the control of Sorceress Alia, who, like most Sorceresses so far, want to obtain world domination. It would be no surprise if she would attempt to compress time, just like Ultimecia."  
  
Selphie "Question! If Rinoa has the powers of Edea, Adel AND Ultimecia, who's powers does Alia have?"  
  
Maia "There are many more Sorceresses in the world that no one knows about. It's a fact that Sorceress Alia wants to obtain the powers of three legendary Sorceresses. Such power would make her invincible, and that is what we cannot allow."  
  
Squall "('We'...?... Seems like she already considers herself part of the team...)"  
  
Irvine "So, like, what do we know about these Sorceresses?"  
  
Maia "Their names and whereabouts have been long forgotten in time. The only things still known about them is that one is the Sorceress of the Forgotten Arts and she will only show herself to a worthy warrior, the second is the Sorceress of the Forbidden Knowledge, she will only show herself to one willing to learn, and the third is the Sorceress of the Unknown Power and she will only come forth to he who has felt the true power. This information still remains because of the legends who were passed down for generations."  
  
Seifer "So, basically, we don't know anything we can actually use."  
  
Maia "No, but Alia has the same clues as we do, so we can anticipate her moves."  
  
Zell "Ok, but what does this have to do with the Lunatic Pandora?"  
  
Maia "I was getting to that... The legend goes that these three Sorceresses are drawn to the energy of the Crystal Pillar. When Esthar enclosed it in the Lunatic Pandora, the Crystal Pillar lost it's potency."  
  
Zell "I get it! Now Alia wants to retrieve it and take out the Crystal Pillar from it's metal case and try to call on the three Sorceresses."  
  
Quistis "But Lani said..."  
  
Maia "Hahaha! Of course he said something else... He didn't think you should know, but he still wanted to help, so he told you Galbadia's intentions and simply made up a false reason for everything."  
  
Rinoa "... Why weren't we supposed to know?..."  
  
Lani "... Would you still have around if you knew that... ... ... Alia is my mother?... ..."  
  
Wooo! Gettin' interesting??? Review, please!!!! 


	9. More secrets and the party

Chapter 9- More secrets and... the party  
  
Everyone was speechless... After almost a minute spent in total silence, Squall finally recovered his breath.  
  
Squall "... Why would you two go against your own mother?"  
  
Lani "Because we know that what she is doing is wrong and we want to stop her."  
  
Maia "And because, to her, we are just two generals in her army, not her children... We believe that, maybe, we can cure her by stopping her from achieving her goal."  
  
Quistis "Well then... We should be grateful to have your help."  
  
Squall "(Should we?... I'm not sure if we should let them interfere... It's our fight...) ... Since they are the enemy's generals, should we really entrust our battle in their hands?"  
  
Lani "Hahaha! See what I was talking about!?"  
  
Maia "..."  
  
Quistis "Squall! How could you say such a thing!?"  
  
Zell "C'mon man, haven't they proven their intentions yet!?"  
  
Rinoa "They've already helped us so much!"  
  
Irvine "Yeah, like, thanks to them we knew to stop Sorceress Alia from getting her hands on the Lunatic Pandora!"  
  
Selphie "And thanks to them we know what to do next!"  
  
Squall "(Ok, ok, I get the picture... I'm sorry I opened my mouth... But I'm still gonna keep my eyes on them...) ... Ok, you're right! They'll stay."  
  
Everyone "Yaaaay!!!"  
  
Rinoa "Umm... So what exactly are we gonna do next?"  
  
Lani "We're gonna get the Crystal Pillar out of the Lunatic Pandora and try to get to those Sorceresses before Alia."  
  
Seifer "We'll have to explain the situation to President Loire..."  
  
Irvine "Hey, I'm sure he'll understand."  
  
Maia "But, you know what? I think all this can wait for one day... Now, did someone say something about a party???"  
  
Rinoa starts laughing  
  
Selphie "Woo-hoo!"  
  
Zell "OHH YEAH!!!"  
  
Squall "... ... ..."  
  
At the party. On the way to their group of friends, Selphie and Quistis were discussing how Seifer and Lani will now have separate rooms from now on and about what excuses will Rinoa use this time to get to talk to Lani (Tee-hee!). They finally reach the group. Zell was at the table, stuffing in his mouth as many hot dogs as he could. Seifer was talking to Fujin and Raijin. Squall and Lani were sitting pretty close to eachother, but without exchanging a word. Rinoa was sitting alone in a corner, thinking if she'll have to break up with Squall tonight. Irvine and Maia were talking, a bit farther away from everybody else.  
  
Maia "So... What do you think about this whole situation?"  
  
Irvine "You mean about Alia being your mother?... Like, I'm ok with it. Really!"  
  
Maia "... I'm happy to hear that... I guess I was afraid that you wouldn't want to be around me once you found out..."  
  
Irvine "And yet, you still said it."  
  
Maia "I felt that you should know the truth..."  
  
Irvine "... Say, did it really matter if I wasn't gonna be around you anymore?"  
  
Selphie finally sees that Maia and Irvine are a bit too... close yells to Irvine "Hey, Irvy, I wanna dance!"  
  
Irvine yells back "Hold on a minute, Selphie!"  
  
Maia "... Is Selphie your... girlfriend?"  
  
Irvine puts on a seductive smile "(Oh, yeah! She wants me!) So, what if she was?"  
  
Maia "Come on, answer me!"  
  
Irvine "Well... What do you think?"  
  
Selphie comes running in their direction and pulls Irvine by the arm "I wanna dance!"  
  
Irvine "Heeey!?" is pointlessly trying to escape  
  
Maia "I guess the answer is 'yes'..." runs out of the room  
  
Irvine "Maia, wait! Damn!"  
  
Selphie "What? What? What just happened?"  
  
Irvine "Sorry, Selphie, like, I gotta go after her" runs after Maia  
  
Selphie thump, thump, thump "I can't believe I'm losing him to... her!!!"  
  
Irvine was running after Maia on the 1F Hallway and finally catches up to her.  
  
Irvine "Maia, what's wrong?"  
  
Maia is angry "What do you mean 'what's wrong'!? From the beginning you play like you're interested in me and now I find out that you already have a girlfriend!"  
  
Irvine "Calm down, will you!? Selphie is not my girlfriend."  
  
Maia "... Then howcome you guys are so close?"  
  
Irvine "Well... we were probably gonna get together sometime soon."  
  
Maia "Ahh!"  
  
Irvine "But not anymore..."  
  
Maia "Oh, really?"  
  
Irvine "Give me a chance, ok? I'll show you just how lovable I can be." grins  
  
Maia "Haha! ... Fine, I guess... But one chance is all you get."  
  
Irvine "That's all I need... Now, how about going back to the party?"  
  
Maia "..."  
  
Irvine "I'm not gonna go dance with Selphie..."  
  
Maia smiles "Ok." they go back to the party  
  
In another corner of the room things were going differently. After Selphie ran off to get Irvine to dance with her, Quistis saw Rinoa who was still deep in thought, and went to her.  
  
Quistis "Rinoa, what is going on? You're not your usual self..."  
  
Rinoa "... I was just really lost in my thoughts..."  
  
Quistis "Could it be because of Lani?"  
  
Rinoa "How'd you know!? Oh, forget it... The whole Garden knows by now... Oww, that Seifer!..."  
  
Quistis "So, have you made up your mind? It seems like tonight you'll have to let those two know what you feel."  
  
Rinoa "... I know... I really like Lani, but I just know Squall won't understand if I tell him... What should I do?"  
  
Quistis looks her in the eye "Be honest with yourself." walks away, leaving her alone  
  
Rinoa "... Right..." takes a deep breath and walks to where the guys were  
  
Now Zell, Squall, Seifer and Lani were having a little party on the side.  
  
Rinoa "Hey, you wanna dance with me, Lani?"  
  
Lani smiles "Sure." they both walk away to the dance floor  
  
Squall was obviously surprised, but didn't make a move to stop her.  
  
Seifer "So, you're just gonna stand there? Looks like you don't love her anymore... You have no idea what you lost. If I were you, I would have fought for her." turns his back to Squall and leaves  
  
Squall "(... What can I do?... It was her decision...)"  
  
On the dance floor.  
  
Rinoa "... I hope he didn't take it too hard..."  
  
Lani "You mean... Squall?"  
  
Rinoa "Yeah..."  
  
Lani "He'll probably think it was your call, and leave you alone... Worrying about it won't help, you know."  
  
Rinoa "..."  
  
Lani "Hey this is the last night before a big battle... Let's just forget everything and have fun... together..."  
  
Rinoa "Yeah, you're right!" tight hug between the two  
  
Squall observed the whole scene from the distance "(I don't have to see this...)" runs out of the room  
  
As he was running down the main Hallway on the 1F, a voice stopped him in his tracks.  
  
"Did it hurt you, to see her like this? Did it hurt you to see her with someone else?"  
  
Squall turned around only to find a beautiful woman with long, red hair and blue eyes.  
  
"She is lost to you now... Do you want to forget her?"  
  
Squall "Who are you!?"  
  
"Do you still love her? Or will you give her up?"  
  
Squall "Answer me!"  
  
"But you already know the answer to your question... What you don't know are your feelings towards Rinoa..."  
  
Squall "How... how do you know!?"  
  
"You are confused, aren't you? You want to be saved from this predicament? Don't be ashamed to ask for help... Besides, you're only a little boy."  
  
Squall "I am not a boy! I can take care of myself!"  
  
"You don't want to be a boy anymore? Then come with me to a place of no return... Bid farewell to your childhood..."  
  
Squall "Ahh! Get... out of my... head..." falls down on his knees  
  
Before the woman could get Squall to come with her, a Firaga spell made her open a portal and dissapear.  
  
Woo-hoo! Another chapter done! Did some lines sound familiar? 'Don't be ashamed to ask for help', 'You're only a little boy', 'Come with me to a place of no return' ??? Youuu guessed it! That's just what Edea told Seifer to make him become her knight... Well? What do you think? Send me reviews!!! 


	10. Sorcceress Alia's knight

Chapter 10- Sorceress Alia's knight  
  
Hearing the spell being cast, Maia and Irvine run to where the sound came from. Seifer was standing next to an unconscious Squall.  
  
Maia "What happened here!?"  
  
Seifer "Some Sorceress-lady was trying to get Squall to become her knight... I drove her away with a Firaga spell."  
  
Maia "... Alia!? I gotta tell Lani! You two wait here and watch Squall... If she wants him for a knight, she won't rest until she gets him..."  
  
Seifer "What about you? You won't be safe on your own."  
  
Maia "Of course I will; she doesn't know I'm here."  
  
Seifer "Guess again. She knew Rinoa dumped Squall for Lani, so if she knows about your brother being here, she must also know about you."  
  
Maia "... I'll be ok."  
  
Seifer "Oh really? Well, I don't believe that; I'm comin' with you! Irvine, you watch Squall."  
  
Irvine pouts "Why me???"  
  
Seifer "'Cause you like Squall more than I do..."  
  
Irvine "But I also like Maia more than you do!"  
  
Seifer "You think?" evil smile  
  
Maia "He's only kidding, Irvine. Just stay with Squall, ok?" Maia and Seifer starts running to the Elevator, and as soon as Irvine was out of sight, she asked Seifer "... You were just kidding, weren't you?"  
  
Seifer starts laughing "Maybe..." gets on the Elevator  
  
Maia "'Maybe'??? What kind of answer is that!?" follows him  
  
Back at the party, Rinoa and Lani were at the balcony, looking at the night sky. Maia and Seifer ran inside.  
  
Maia "Lani, bad news!!! Mother knows we're here!"  
  
Lani "What!?"  
  
Seifer "And she tried to take Squall for her knight."  
  
Rinoa "What!?"  
  
Lani "These are VERY bad news! Where's Squall?"  
  
Maia "Left him with Irvine on the 1F Hallway."  
  
Lani "Damn! Rinoa, Seifer, you two get the others! sees that they were hesitating GO NOW!!! Maia, you come with me. Let's go!"  
  
They all started running to their destinations. Seifer, Rinoa, Quistis, Zell and Selphie got there right after Maia and Lani, only to see Squall lying down on the floor, like before, and Irvine nowhere in sight.  
  
Maia "... Did Alia... take him with her?..."  
  
Selphie "... Irvy..."  
  
Zell "... Now what?"  
  
Lani "Now we wake Squall up and leave for Esthar TONIGHT! If she has Irvine, than she knows what we were planning..."  
  
Selphie "You really don't care about him!? What's gonna happen to my Irvy!? Can we get him back???"  
  
Seifer "If he left, it was because he willingly agreed to it... By the time we see him again, he will be trapped in the Sorceress' charms and he will be ready to give his life for her... Believe me, the only way to get him back is to destroy the Sorceress."  
  
Selphie "..."  
  
Quistis "What reason could he have had to go with her?"  
  
Seifer "... There is no real reason... She just messes with your mind and promises to fulfill your dreams, to answer all your questions... to show you the world from a different view... Sweet lies that everyone would be tempted by..."  
  
Rinoa "Squall resisted..."  
  
Quistis "(As an expert Squall observer...) He resisted because he doesn't want to rely on others... To accept her offer means to want her help, and Squall doesn't want to be helped by anyone except himself..."  
  
Maia "No hard feelings, guys, but Lani's right: let's get a move-on!"  
  
Zell took Squall to the Infirmary. Quistis and Selphie were working on establishing radio-contact with Esthar, to inform them of the situation. Seifer and Rinoa explained to Xu what happened and informed the rest of the Garden about the current situation and the battle to come. Maia and Lani were waiting at the Front Gate. Quistis, Selphie, Rinoa and Seifer came there, waiting to begin the mission. Xu, Raijin, Fujin and Zell brought Squall who was now feeling better.  
  
Squall "... Before we leave, we should explain to everybody what's going on."  
  
Rinoa "Done. Me and Seifer took care of that."  
  
Quistis "Esthar has already been informed of our arrival."  
  
Squall "Then we must decide who is going to go and who will stay to protect the Garden."  
  
Maia "Me and Lani are definitely coming; this is our fight, too!"  
  
Selphie "I'm coming too! I have to! She took my Irvy!"  
  
Xu "Me, Raijin and Fujin are going to stay; we'll be of more use here."  
  
Quistis "Maybe I should stay too, and help Xu keep things under control."  
  
Squall "(So, besides me, Selphie. Maia and Lani... who else will come to Esthar?... Seifer will have to come, so I can keep an eye on him. I can't leave him here to cause trouble... And one more... Rinoa or Zell?... Zell will be of more use here.) Rinoa and Seifer, you're coming with us to Esthar."  
  
Seifer "Ok, if you're sure you want me around."  
  
Squall "(Is he trying to start a fight!?)"  
  
Quistis "So it's decided... Have a safe trip!"  
  
Squall, Selphie, Maia, Seifer, Rinoa and Lani boarded the Ragnarok in the middle of the night. They all hoped they would have at least one quiet night in Esthar, but they all doubted that it would be so.  
  
Please don't stop reading just 'cause Irvine went bad!!! Don't hate me; I didn't have a choice!!! I promise I'll make up for it in the following chapters!!! Send me your reviews, please! 


End file.
